1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As for a method to carry out various types of inputs to an image reading apparatus such as an image scanner and MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), there is a method to carry out inputs from a touch panel by providing the image reading apparatus with a touch panel as shown in JP 2003-274102, for example. The touch panel is a device that includes a display unit which displays information and an input unit which accepts input operations with respect to the display unit, and the inputs can be carried out in a feeling like directly carrying out the operations to the display content of the display unit.
In recent years, functions included in an image reading apparatus have increased greatly. As for the functions included in the multi function image reading apparatus, for example, a function to output image data which is read by the image reading apparatus without involving an external device, a function to set various types of conditions such as the number of colors, resolution level and output format of image data, a function to directly connect the image reading apparatus to a computer network such as a local area network (LAN) and the like are suggested and other various types of functions are also suggested.
As the number of functions included in the image reading apparatus increases, the number of items to be inputted to the image reading apparatus also increases. On the other hand, in a case where inputs are to be carried out with respect to the image reading apparatus by the touch panel of JP 2003-274102, there is a limit in the amount of information that can be displayed in the display unit in a size that does not interfere with confirming (visually confirming) of the display content. Therefore, the amount of information and the items which can be inputted in one display content are restricted by the size of the touch panel. Therefore, when there are many setting items, the input operations need to be carried out by switching the content of the display unit many times in order to complete the inputs with respect to the image reading apparatus by the conventional touch panel. Thus, a user bound to carry out complicating operations.
By making the touch panel in larger size, the amount of information in one display content can be increased. However, when the touch panel is simply made in a larger size, the space for setting the touch panel needs to be increased, and thereby causing the image reading apparatus as a whole to be larger for making the size of the touch panel larger.